Rewind
by Alpha Centary
Summary: Ruby must go back in time to save her friends and her love. What will happen to Ruby and Jaune? Honestly, I don't even know. But hey whats the worst that could happen? This is a Lancaster story. I own nothing all credit goes to RoosterTeeth and all affiliated.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own RWBY all credit goes to RoosterTeeth and all affiliated**

The war was over. Salem was defeated. But at a tearable cost. Most of team RWBY and Team JRN were killed. Only leaving Jaune and Ruby. Jaune was mortally wounded he jumped in front of Ruby to save her from Cinder. Jaune had to be taken to a hospital he was on life support. Ruby and Jaune were married a year before this had happened.

"Mrs. Arc, I'm afraid that he is fading. he will only last another ten minutes at most." The doctor told her Ruby hugged Jaune and cried her tears rolling off her face and on to his. Jaune held her hand he could barely move because of all the pain. But if this was his last moments alive he would hold her hand one last time. Jaune looked at Ruby studying her face. She could see the fear in his eyes. But there was nothing she could do. Ozpin walked in and looked at the couple.

He sighed "Mrs. Arc I am terribly sorry." She didn't look up at him. "I know that this must be hard for you, you have already lost so much. This war has cost the lives of so many."He pulled out a white orb from his bag. he walked over to Ruby who got in bed with Jaune. Ozpin put his hand on her shoulder.

"What if I told you that you could go back in time and change everything?"

Ruby turned around to see Ozpin holding a white orb.

"All you have to do is hold his hand and hold this orb."

Ruby grabbed the orb from him and looked down at Jaune who was fading fast. Ruby quickly grabbed Jaunes hand and felt the world spin. Until she was on the ground coughing. She looked up and saw Jaune looking at his hands and old armor.

"What the heck happened I hmm." He was interrupted by Ruby who jumped up and kissed him. She quickly popped back and slapped him in the face.

"Never in your life do that again!"

"Do what?"

"Try and get yourself killed!"

"Alright fine I won't do it again."

He held his hand behind his back with his fingers crossed.

"Where are we?" Jaune asked.

Ruby took out her scroll and gasped "Its the day we arrived at Beacon.

"What!?" Jaune quickly took out his scroll shaking his head.

"Whats the matter?"

"This is one of the worst years of my life and now I get to relive all of it over again. Orientation, the forest, the dance! I have to- wait, Ruby, do you remember before during the war?"

Ruby nodded her head.

"Yes take that memories!" Jaune said gripping his fist in victory.

Ruby giggled knowing Jaune had already thought of a master plan.

"Ruby do you know what this means!?"

"That we are married but are back at Beacon?"

"Yes and that means I no longer have to do all of those stupid things anymore!"

"Well, you can do those stupid things to me and a little more." she giggled pulling the knight closer.

He stopped Ruby and slightly pushed her.

"what?"

"Ruby we are young again which means that you are young."

"Where are you going with this?" Ruby said with an irritated look

"What I'm trying to say is that you're young again your only sixteen and I'm eighteen."

Jaune saw Ruby's anger in her eye's she grabbed him by the ear and pulled him down while he was in pain.

"Listen closely" She growled. "I am your wife we are married. I had to watch you sacrifice yourself for me. I had to watch you lie on the ground with blood all around you. I had to watch you lying on a bed dying drowning in your own blood. So I don't care what other people think. I will spend time with you and if that means we do something dirty so be it!" Ruby yelled.

She closed her eyes remembering him in the hospital bed. She remembered the doctors telling her that he was dying and that there was nothing that they could do. She felt tears roll down her face as she looked up. "P-Please don't make me spend more time away from you."

Jaune hugged Ruby as she cried on his chest plate.

"Alright, we can be together and do all that stuff."

Ruby smiled with a lust in her eyes.

They were younger and so were their brains. So certain hormones were released.

They stood there for a good five minutes.

"Wait! Ruby Orientation we will be late!"

Ruby sighed and grabbed Jaunes hand she turned toward the tower in front of them and ran dragging Jaune all the while. When they opened the door they noticed that everything was the same. the same smell the same people.

"Ok, we need to do the same things as we did before," Jaune whispered to Ruby as they walked up to the front.

"Ya, but with a few variations." She winked

Jaune shooked his head.

"We need to have the same teams as before so you go and do what you did and I am going to stand over there and do what I did."

Ozpin knew what happened he walked out and looked at the crowd. he saw Ruby and Jaune. Smiling he gave his speech.

Jaune slammed his briefcase closed. "Of course I used to wear those stupid all in one Pajamas and that damn Rabbit hoddie. He reluctantly went and put them on.

"This is so stupid." Ruby thought. She hadn't slept alone for a year. now she has to do it all over again.

"What wrong sis?" Ruby quickly got up and looked at Yang.

Ruby grabbed Yang pulled her in and gave her a huge bear hug.

"Aww miss me much?"

"You have no idea." Ruby thought.

She turned to see Blake reading a book.

"Yang I need help. See that girl over there."

"Ya, what about her?"

"Well, I want to be friends with her. And you're going to help."

She got up and pulled Yang to her feet.

She pulled Yang over with her to Blake.

"Yo," Ruby said forgetting that this was the past.

Blake didn't look up from her book. "Yo."

"That a nice book your reading."

"Thanks."

"What are you doing?" Yang whispered to Ruby.

"I don't know help me," Ruby whispered back.

"What you reading?" Yang asked unsure about this girl.

"A story about two souls fighting over control of a body."

"Ow that's nice." yang said unsure about this girl.

Jaune was looking up at the ceiling. He was sort of happy to be back at Beacon. He had to sleep alone, yes but he could fix so many mistakes.

"Guess I can't flirt with another girl now." He thought laughing. He closed his eyes and Remembered his team. he couldn't wait to see Ren, Nora, and P-Pyrrha. It had been so long. He missed her she was a great friend and mentor. But with him being married to Ruby he couldn't have any relations with Pyrrha. So his kiss would never happen. But that was ok he would trade all of that so she could live.

Ruby was rolling around trying to sleep. She would close her eyes and lay there for 15 minutes straight. She got out her scroll and texted Jaune.

"I can't sleep!"

...

"Jaune?"

...

"Whats up?"

"I can't sleep."

"Whats wrong?"

"I hate being alone!"

...

"How about this you go to the edge of the girl's section and I will go to the edge boys. We can meet up in the middle and sleep there."

Ruby got up and grabbed all of her stuff. She tiptoed around everyone like a ninja. she may be her young self again but she still had the same mind she had when she fought in the war. She saw Jaune under the moonlight. luckily there was barely any room between the boys and girls section.

He was laying down with his eyes closed. Ruby put her sleeping bag down and crawled into it. she faced him smiled.

"Night." She said happily

"Night." Jaune barely muttered out.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing all credit goes to RoosterTeeth and all affiliated**

 **Author: Ok time to talk. I just wanted to say that I am very astonished that anyone saw this. When I wrote the first chapter I figured that no one would see it. So I made it short. I am very happy with all the comments that I received. I read all three and took all into consideration. Thank you. Just getting a good job or some other positive criticism that helps me improve makes my day. So thank you for even reading this. Also if you have any ideas let me know write a review and who knows your idea could help me write a better story. Thank you and have fun reading this.**

* * *

Ruby opened her eyes. She was back on her couch in her fathers home. She was twenty again. She was watching a show about two groups fighting in a box canyon. She laughed as some guy named Church got shot by his own teammate in a tank. She never knew that Tai was in any tv shows. She heard crunching sounds as if someone was eating...

She turned her head to the left and saw Jaune eating cookies. The only problem was there was only one left. She could let him eat the cookie but... He had obviously had too many. Ruby would be doing a service by eating the cookie. She thought of a plan and she thought it up quick.

"Jaune what are you doing?"

He turned to her still chewing a cookie. He looked down at the bag filled with crumbs then back at her and swallowed.

"Eating some cookies?" He had a confused look.

"Well, what kind?" She asked deceivingly with a smile on her face.

"Chocolate chip obviously." He said looking at the tv.

Ruby was most fortunate. They have been dating for nearly two years. She knew how to get something. She turned to the tv and kept an eye on him. Waiting for him to take the cookie. When he did she got up and grabbed the bag and went to go throw it away. She had to be quick but luckily for her, he was still watching the show. Just as he was about to eat the cookie she sat on his lap facing him. He was shocked. Ruby smiled knowing that her plan was working.

"How about you put that down." She said as she leaned in. Jaune had the cookie in his left hand. She locked lips with him and waited until he was into it. She locked her hands with his and had the cookie in her hand. She grabbed the cookie and leaned back. She looked Jaune straight in the eye and took a bite out of the cookie and swallowed. But noticed Jaune had a malicious smile.

Ruby noticed that she didn't taste chocolate she looked down at the half-eaten cookie and noticed it was raisin. Jaune rapped his arms around her waist.

"I knew you would fall for it."

"Is that so, well I don't think I am felling to into this anymore." She pulled his arms off her.

"Is that so?"

"Yep."

"Well, that's a shame. Looks like I am going to have to go to plan B."

Ruby tilted her head in confusion. Jaune took off his shirt to reveal he was wearing a cookie-themed shirt underneath. A chocolate-chip cookie themed shirt. Ruby giggled at the situation.

"So, you still want that cookie."

"I suppose that I can forgive."

She closed her eyes and leaned in. But then she felt sunlight on her face. She opened her eyes and realized that she was at Beacon. She looked to the left and Jaune was gone. She sighed at the fact that it was just a dream.

Jaune was in the locker room putting his armor on while looking in the mirror. What he saw was a nieve boy who thought that he could just walk in Beacon and receive a diploma. He looked down and shooked his head. He remembered all of there deaths. Ren, Nora, Pyrrha, Yang, Blake, Weiss, Sun, Neptune and Qrow. Jaune remembered laying on a hospital bed. He remembered the clock ticking, the machines keeping him alive. He remembered Ruby crying. But what he won't tell Ruby is that he saw Pyrrha come down and look at him. She was holding her hand out to him. He remembered the look on her face that said: "Its time to go." He was afraid he just finished the war and watched all of his friends no, his family die. Now it was his turn. But he wasn't afraid for himself he was afraid for Ruby. Afraid that she would be all alone. Never able to be happy again. That scared him. Jaune had tears rolling down his face. He was happy to see all of his friends... family again, but they were not the same. He had to start over. he couldn't tell them what happened. They weren't the same people he fought and suffered with. He had to come to the realization that they were not his family anymore.

He wiped off the tears off his face with his sleeve and walked to the cafeteria. He saw Ren and Nora. Blake, Yang, and Weiss. He saw all of his old classmates. He simply got his food and sat far away from everyone else.

Ruby got finished getting ready. She looked in the mirror and saw her younger self. She was unhappy at the thought that she had not grown into the woman she was before. Now she was the same little girl. She was smaller her muscles were not as strong as they were once before. She was concerned that she couldn't do the same things. She couldn't run as fast, she couldn't jump as high, she couldn't do much of anything she did before. The only things that were the still there were her mind and memories. She missed her older more capable self. Now she was back at square one.

"At least I'm not alone." She thought. Looking in the mirror she was concerned with their marriage. They technically didn't get married yet and were just teens. "He wouldn't forget, r-right?" She asked herself. She put her hand on the mirror and looked at herself. She smiled and went to the cafeteria.

Ruby grabbed food and sat down in front of Jaune.

"Before you say anything I got a plan," Jaune stated.

"What is it?"

"All we have to do is exactly what we did before. We get our teams then we can concern ourselves with stupid time travel."

"Ok, but how we are not the same and to do that we would..."

She stopped in her tracks remembering what Jaune did when he first entered Beacon.

"Don't you dare." She growled pointing a finger at him.

"I won't. All I will do is just get her to hate me. I mean it's not that hard she is very easy to annoy. But I will have to act like I don't know Pyrrha which will be hard, but I will do it."

Ruby just glared at him.

Jaune rubbed the back of his head. "I promise that I will not flirt with any girl." Jaune laughed nervously.

"Just one. Also to pay me back you will sing to me just like Weiss." Ruby said while taking a bite of her food.

"Hold on payback for what?"

"For all those times I saved you." Ruby smiled.

"Alright, but you might want to cover your ears. I have this stupid squeaky voice again and it's driving me nuts."

Ruby shooked her head and laughed.

After eating they both walked out. Of course, Jaune grabbed her hand. He still had nightmares of what happened that day.

Ruby and Jaune did their plan and tried to make everything work out. They were experienced from the war and had to fake most of their clumsiness. They did get their teams. But it caused some physical damage to Jaune. He hated being that bumbling idiot but here he was Running around making himself look like a fool. Ruby on the other hand just did what she did before. It was easy for her. But she did miss all the upgrades she had on her old/new scythe? Jaune was used to sword and shield he practically was at home. He met Ruby after the forest fight. She had to get some ice. One thing that Jaune was happy about was his semblance. It healed most of his wounds. Ruby just wanted to use the ice pack. She told him that it was like old times. So they found a bench and Jaune laid his head on Ruby's lap as she put the ice pack on his face.

"I hate my life," Jaune said taking off the ice pack

"What did you do now?"

"I did what I said I would get Weiss to hate me check. What I didn't want to happen is Weiss slapping me on the face." Then Nora thought it was a game and nearly knocked me out. Ren had to explain to her what I was doing all while Pyrrha laughed. To make things worse this all happened before we got on the launch pads."

Ruby just giggled at the idea of Jaune flying through the air well more like falling and flailing around.

"So, what happened next."

"I was saved by Pyrrha again, You saw me on the tree and... I can't believe you."

"Me?"

"You fell down laughing as Weiss dragged you off to who knows were."

"Hay its not my fault you always get into stupid situations. Remember the aft-"

"Yes, Ruby I remember the after party."

There was a short silence between them as they both were just glad the day was over.

"What are we going to do tonight?" Jaune asked

"I dunno we could just... hmm what if... no that wouldn't work. we could, no no that's stupid."

"Well, it looks like we will have to be alone tonight and the rest of the year."

Both of them sighed in the fact that they have to be alone. The had been with each other for so long and now it will be hard. Ruby likes Jaune because of his warmth and Jaune likes to watch Ruby in the morning. But then again they were older then.

"I got it!" Ruby yelled

"Really?"

"Don't patronize me."

"Ok."

Ruby lightly smacks Jaune on the head.

"Ok, we can't just sleep together so we just study together late at night in one of our beds then fall asleep."

Jaune thought about it for a few seconds. "Alright, So how are we going to do this tonight?"

"I don't know I thought you would come up with that part," Ruby said rubbing the back of her head.

"We could just read our comic books and watch videos on our scrolls until we fall asleep."

Jaune got up and looked at Ruby. "But first we need to find out how and more importantly how we got here."

"How?"

"By going to the one man who seems to know everything."

Jaune reached out his hand and pulled Ruby up.

"Ozpin," Jaune stated.

Jaune and Ruby walked to the headmaster's office. Jaune had a serious look while Ruby was concerned.

They got into the tower and went to the elevator.

"You ready?" Jaune asked

"As I'll ever be." Ruby sighed

Jaune pressed the button and called the elevator.

Ruby was concerned going up she knew Ozpin but he was a man of half-truths and many secrets. He would only tell someone the least amount of information because he believed it was right. A man who has lived for thousands of years has a long time to think.

Jaune grabbed Ruby's hand she could feel his hand shaking.

She looked up at him and was about to say something but the door opened.

Ozpin was talking to Glynda.

"We can't let them find it," Ozpin stated to a concerned Glinda.

Before he said anything else he noticed the two others who just entered the room.

"The headmaster isn't seeing anyone today," Glynda said turning around.

"It's alright we can talk later," Ozpin said motioning for Glynda to leave.

"Alright." She stated going to the elevator.

When she left there was a silence in the room. Ruby and Jaune had no idea what to say.

"I'm sure you have some questions, please sit," Ozpin said motioning for the couple to sit. Ruby walked forward but Jaune stopped her.

"Hold on," Jaune stated. Ruby looked back and just saw Jaune looking at Ozpin. Jaune squinted his eyes thinking of what to say next.

"Why did you do this..." Jaune said with no anger or frustration just pure confusion.

"To what are you referring to Mr. Arc?" Ozpin asked.

"You know exactly what I am referring to! You can reverse time?! But what did you do!? You let everyone die!" Jaune had tears rolling down his face. "Nora, Ren, Yang! All of them died, I almost died and you could've stopped it! The war could've been stopped! All of there sacrifices... everything they did, everything they d-died for is all mute."

"Jaune?" Ruby asked worryingly

"B-but you just did nothing and just watched us suffer. Why?" Jaune asked quietly. He may look like the same boy that went to Beacon all those years ago. But the weight of the war still hanged on his shoulders.

Ozpin breathed knowing the delicate nature of the situation.

"I never wanted to wait. The war you fought in was horrible. But you must understand that I did everything I could."

"Everything," Jaune growled.

"Jaune please," Ruby begged him holding onto his arm.

Jaune rubbed the tears off his face and looked at Ozpin.

Qzpin still sitting in his chair motioned for the couple to sit again.

Ruby looked up at Jaune "Please." She begged him. Jaune closed his eyes and breathed. he grabbed Ruby's hand and walked up to Ozpin's dest and sat down.

"What I did wasn't easy and to explain what happened I need you to have an open mind. Do you remember Salem?"

Both Ruby and Jaune nodded.

"Good, but what I didn't tell you before is that we are not from this world."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked

"The brothers who created all life here the good and the bad also created many gifts. one of which being able to reverse time. But many of the gifts they left were not many especially being able to reverse time. Ruby the orb I gave you was the only one in existence. It was lost for thousands of years. But shortly after the war, I discovered it. The reason I chase you two was not because you were some of the best soldiers in the war. But because you were both willing to sacrifice everything for those whom you didn't know."

"Ok, so the orb could reverse time but we three are the only ones who know?" Ruby asked.

"Possibly," Ozpin stated.

"Possibly?" Jaune asked

"The orb was never used before no one knows what could've happened. But I am grateful that both of you still have your memories."

"Wait, you told me to grab Jaunes hand for the orb to work. How could you know that if it was never done before?"Ruby asked concerningly While Jaune squeezed his fist with is off hand.

"The old gods had very specific rules you see. When I found the Orbit was sitting on a pedestal. That read "For time to be reset one would have to die and the other live. I believed that since Jaune was injured and you were with him it filled the requirements and gave you both a second chance."

"So whats the part your not telling us?" Jaune asked annoyed

"I have told you everything, You now know just as much as me. But be warned there is no telling what could happen. Now you two better head to your dorms classes start tomorrow." Ozpin smiled as he drank from his mug.

"Thanks," Jaune said getting up and walking out.

"Thank you," Ruby said smilling, she got up and joined Jaune. When they got out of the building it was night.

"How do you feel?" Ruby asked grabbing Jaune's hand

Jaune looked down " I don't know, I- he seemed to be just as confused as we are but. After everything I half to look at them and- and I can't tell them what happened, I can't mourn with them. They aren't the ones we suffered with."

Ruby turned to be in front him and rubbed his cheeks dry. "At least we can see them again." She smiled.

Jaune broke a smile. he grabbed her hands "It's not all bad. I have the best girls that ever existed with me."

Ruby smiled "I got an okay guy too."

they both laughed. looking into each other's eyes they held each other in the moonlight. Ruby tried to kiss him but he was too tall. Jaune let out a soft laugh and leaned down meeting Ruby halfway.

They stood there for a good twenty seconds in each other's arms.


End file.
